


[Podfic of] The Bonds That We Save

by knight_tracer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: In which Peggy Carter meets Etta Candy.





	[Podfic of] The Bonds That We Save

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bonds That We Save](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466276) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology

Podfic Length: 7:04  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bCaptain%20America_Wonder%20Woman%5d%20The%20Bonds%20That%20We%20Save.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bCaptain%20America_Wonder%20Woman%5d%20The%20Bonds%20That%20We%20Save.m4b)

  



End file.
